En busca de mi pasado
by Harumi3
Summary: Esta historia cuenta la vida de Ryota Usami y la aventura que tendrá con el equipo Raimon para descubrir su pasado.
1. Prologo

_En busca de mi pasado_

_Prologo_

_Hola me llamo Ryota Usami tengo 13 años,tengo el pelo color café oscuro, soy de altura promedio, mis ojos son de color café claro y mi vida no ha sido de las mejores y espero algún día encontrar a esa persona especial, yo perdí la memoria en un choque automovilístico y cuando desperté estaba en un hospital, el doctor que me atendió fue tan amable conmigo que me adopto. Después de eso el me inscribió en un instituto llamado Seigaku, allí conocí a un niño llamado Ren Ichikawa el tiene 13 años igual que yo, solo que es mayor por un mes. Un día estábamos en el instituto, el director me mando a llamar para transferirme a la secundaria Raimon que es la mejor de todo el país, me habían otorgado una beca para poder tener una mejor oportunidad de tener un buen futuro, yo no sabía qué hacer y mi mejor amigo me apoyo y me dijo que me transfiriera, al tener el apoyo de él y de mi padrastro me transferí, el primer día de clases en la secundaria Raimon fue el comienzo de esta historia._


	2. Chapter 1: Un nuevo comienzo

_**Gracias a todas/os que leyeron mi historia, gracias a **__**Valen Mizukoshi**__** por darme la bienvenida, te lo agradezco.**_

_Chapter__ 1: Un nuevo comienzo_

_Hoy es mi primer día en la secundaria Raimon, me siento nervioso, pero trato de no demostrarlo, entro a la secundaria y me dirijo a la dirección a recoger mi horario, el director es muy amable, al ser finales del primer trimestre el director me dijo que pusiera atención y que esforzara, me llevo a mi salón que es el 1-B, antes de entrar el director me dijo que esperara afuera y que cuando entrara me presentar, después de entrar el director dijo:_

_Director: Alumnos, hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, por favor pasa._

_Yo entre al salón, me puse a la par del director y dije:_

_Ryota: Hola mucho gusto me llamo Ryota Usami tengo 13 años, me gusta jugar fútbol y tocar el piano, espero llevarme bien con ustedes._

_Director: Bien alumnos, espero que se lleven bien con él y le ayuden en lo que no entienda. Muy bien profesor me retiro y lo dejo en sus manos._

_Profesor: Muy bien director._

_El director se va._

_Profesor: Muy bien joven Ryota, usted se sentara al lado de la ventana, atrás del joven Ichirouta, joven Ichirouta parece, por favor._

_Ryota al ver donde estaba su pupitre se fue a sentar._

_El día paso rápido cuando los alumnos vieron el reloj ya era la hora del receso. Ryota saco su comida y se puso a comerla en el salón, un alumno fue el primero en acercarse y se presento._

_Alumno: Hola me llamo Satoru Endo y soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer te gustaría unirte al equipo._

_Ryota: Lo siento Endo pero ahorita no puedo tengo que pedirle permiso a mi padre, pero no te preocupes si me da permiso tal vez entre._

_Endo: Esta bien._

_Endo se va y deja solo a Ryota._

_Después de eso toca el timbre y comenzaron de nuevo las clases y Ryota puso atención, sin darse cuenta llego la hora de salida. Ryota recogió sus cosas y se fue a su casa, al llegar a casa su padrastro le pregunto cómo le había ido y él le contó todo lo que sucedió en la secundaria y le pregunto si él podía unirse al equipo de fútbol y el padrastro le dijo que si, después de eso se fue a hacer la tarea y termino a la hora de cenar, ceno con su padrastro en silenció, se puso su pijama que consistía en un short y una camisa de tirantes por el calor que hacia esa noche, se lavo los dientes y se fue a dormir._

_**Espero que les haya gustado, necesito oc΄s, si quieren participar aquí está la ficha:**_

_**- Nombre del personaje:**_

_**- Edad (12, 13, 14 o 15):**_

_**- Apariencia:**_

_**- Gustos:**_

_**- Familiar de:**_

_**- Pareja (opcional):**_

_**- Personalidad:**_

_**- Ocupación:**_

_****__**- Técnicas:**_

_**Por ejemplo el mío:**_

_**- Nombre del personaje: Etsuko Koizumi**_

_**- Edad: 13**_

_**- Apariencia: Tiene el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, cabello color café, piel clara, ojos color café.**_

_**- Gustos: Le gusta ayudar a las personas, le da ánimos a las personas, le gusta el helado de chocolate, jugar fútbol con sus amigos, le gusta tocar la guitarra, el piano, el violín y le gusta mucho cantar.**_

_**- Familiar de: Ryota Usami (prima)**_

_**- Pareja (opcional):**_

_**- Personalidad: Es optimista, inteligente, entusiasta, tiene cambios de personalidad de acuerdo a los comentarios que dicen sobre ella, se enoja fácilmente.**_

_**- Ocupación y posición: Manager del equipo de fútbol. (jugadora mas adelante)**_

_**- Técnicas: Ninguna (hasta ahora)**_


	3. Chapter 2: ¿Quiénes son esas chicas?

_**Bien aquí está la conti como lo prometí, gracias a todas por sus reviews.**_

* * *

_Capitulo 2: ¿Quiénes son esas chicas?_

_Al día siguiente._

_Ryota se levanto temprano para desayunar tranquilo, al pasar por un parque, vio a 5 chicas platicar, ellas se veían perdidas, ellas al verlo se acercaron y una le pregunto:_

_Chica 1: Disculpe, usted sabe donde se encuentra la secundaria Raimon._

_Ryota: Si, se donde se encuentra._

_Chica 2: Podría decirnos donde es._

_Ryota: Claro, yo estudio ahí, vamos._

_Chicas 1, 3, 4, 5: Gracias._

_Así todos se fueron, a mitad del camino las chicas se olvidaron de Ryota y comenzaron a platicar._

_Chica 1: Oye Akane-chan como esta tu padre._

_Akane: Muy bien, gracias por preguntar._

_Chica 4: Ya sabes algo de tu primo, Etsuko-chan._

_Etsuko: Lamentablemente no, solo espero que este bien, ¿por qué? Ale-san._

_Alejandra: No, por nada, es que te veías algo deprimida._

_Etsuko: Ya no estoy deprimida, porque si él estuviera en peligro o muerto ya nos hubieran dicho a mí y a mi familia, ahora solo estoy preocupada._

_Hikari: Vamos, Etsuko-chan no te desanimes, tu lo has dicho todavía hay esperanzas, además todas que todas nosotras te apoyamos y te apoyaremos pase lo que pase, ¡verdad chicas!_

_Todas: ¡Sí!_

_Ryota: Lo siento chicas por interrumpir su plática, pero ya hemos llegado._

_Todas: Eh!_

_Akemi: ¡Es cierto! Se nos paso el tiempo._

_Akane: Ryota-kun espero que no te hayamos incomodado con nuestra plática._

_Hikari: La verdad es que nos olvidamos de ti._

_Ryota: No hay problema, ¿quieren que las lleve a la dirección?_

_Alejandra: No te preocupes, no queremos que llegues tarde a tus clases._

_Etsuko: Es cierto no queremos que llegues tarde por nuestra culpa, y gracias por traernos._

_Ryota: Esta bien, adiós._

_Todas: ¡Adiós!_

_Así Ryota se fue a su salón con dos dudas en su cabeza, la primera: porque se le hacía conocida esa tal Etsuko y quienes son esas chicas y las chicas se dirigieron a la dirección a recoger sus horarios._

* * *

_**Aquí está la conti, el nuevo cap. Estará el lunes o martes así no os preocupéis por mi tardanza y gracias por todo. Nos vemos pronto.**_


	4. Chapter 3: ¿Nueva amistad?

_**Lo siento por la tardanza, y todo esto es culpa por el mxxxxto internet no lo he podido subir, y he tenido que subirla desde el colegio así que por favor no se enojen y aquí está la conti**_

_Chapter__ 3: ¿Nueva amistad?_

_Las chicas al llegar a la dirección esperaron a que el director las atendiera. El director le dio los horarios de clase y las llevo a cada una a su respectivo salón. A Etsuko, Akane y Akemi estarían en 7-B, Alejandra y Hikari estarían en 9-A al llegar al salón 7-B el director toco la puerta y entro mientras las chicas se quedaron en la puerta, el director llamo la atención de la clase y dijo:_

_Director: Bien alumnos, como saben ayer llego un nuevo alumno y hoy tenemos tres alumnas mas así que espero que les den una cálida bienvenida y las ayuden en lo que puedan. Muy bien señoritas preséntense._

_Chica 1: Hola me llamo Etsuko Koizumi tengo 13 años y soy la prima de Kazemaru Ichirouta, mucho gusto (reverencia), pueden llamarme por mi nombre._

_Etsuko tiene el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, el pelo es color café, tiene los ojos color café, es alta, tiene cambios de personalidad de acuerdo a los comentarios que dicen sobre ella, se enoja fácilmente y siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas._

_Chica 2: Hola me llamo Akane Ryuji tengo 13 años y soy la hermana de Midorikawa, mucho gusto (reverencia), y pueden llamarme Akai-chan._

_Akane tiene el pelo largo y con un pequeño cepillo, su pelo es color café con un mecho amarillo y rosa, es alta y muy alegre, le gusta mucho el azúcar y cuando lo come se vuelve estado chibi y parece más infantil, es delgada y siempre lleva el pelo suelto porque odia llevar dos colitas porque le dicen que se ve muy adorable._

_Chica 3: Hola me llamo Akemi Sakamoto hace una semana cumplí tengo 14 años y soy la amiga de Haruna Otonashi, mucho gusto (reverencia) y pueden llamarme por mi nombre._

_Akemi es una persona amable y cariñosa considera a los amigos lo más preciado para ella le gusta ayudar a los demás a sentirse mejor aunque a veces suele ser muy distraída y dice las cosas sin pensarlos además de ser inocente en lo que dice._

_Director: Muy bien, profesor las dejo en mis manos y yo me retiro._

_Profesor: Muy bien director._

_El director se va._

_Profesor: Muy bien señoritas, usted señorita Koizumi se sentara atrás de la señorita Sakura, usted señorita Ryuji al lado derecho de Sakura y usted señorita al lado izquierdo de la señorita Sakura._

_Akane, Etsuko y Akemi: Muy bien profesor_

_Las chicas se van a sentar._

_Afuera del salón._

_Director: Muy bien señoritas, ahora las llevare a ustedes a su salón._

_Chicas: Muy bien director._

_Al llegar al salón 9-A el director toco la puerta y entro mientras las chicas se quedaron en la puerta, el director llamo la atención de la clase y dijo:_

_Director: Bien alumnos, hoy tenemos dos alumnas así que espero que les den una cálida bienvenida y las ayuden en lo que puedan. Muy bien señoritas preséntense._

_Chica 1: Hola me llamo Alejandra Ryusaki tengo 15 años y soy la prima de Shiro Fubuki, mucho gusto (reverencia) y pueden llamarme por mi nombre._

_Alejandra mide 1.66, es bien desarrollada, tiene el pelo largo café-cobrizo con puntas anaranjadas y mechas violentas entre lacio y ondulado desmechado hasta la mitad de la espalda, un ojo negro y el ojo rojo y una marca de estrella al final del ojo derecho y un tatuaje ouroboros en el hombro derecho (el tatuaje no se le ve por el uniforme)._

_Chica 2: Hola me llamo Hikari Daidouji tengo 15 años y soy la hermana de Gianluca Zanardi, mucho gusto (reverencia) y pueden llamarme por mi nombre._

_Hikari tiene un largo y hermoso cabello ondulado de color negro con reflejos blancos que le llega a la cintura, junto a un flequillo hacia la derecha, sus ojos son de un color plata mercurio con un brillo burlón y orgulloso, aunque cuando se enoja estos cambian a un color escarlata. Es alta midiendo 1,68 y su piel es nívea como la porcelana._

_Director: Muy bien, profesor las dejo en mis manos y yo me retiro._

_Profesor: Muy bien director._

_El director se va._

_Profesor: Muy bien señoritas, usted señorita Ryusaki se sentara al lado izquierdo del joven García y usted señorita Daidouji delante de la señorita Sakura._

_Alejandra y Hikari: Muy bien profesor._

_Las horas de clase pasaron lenta y tortuosamente, cuando sonó el timbre en un micro-segundo no había nadie en los salones. Las chicas se reunieron en el patio y comenzaron una conversación._

_Akane: Oigan chicas, que haremos hoy en la tarde._

_Akemi: ¡No sé! Solo espero que no nos dejen muchas tareas._

_Hikari: Vamos chicas, no por ser nuevas nos vamos a salvar de las tareas._

_Alejandra: Cierto, cierto._

_Etsuko: Oigan chicas, ¿Quién creen que viene mañana?_

_Chicas: No._

_Etsuko: Adivinen._

_Chicas: Etsuko! ¡Ya dinos!_

_Etsuko: Ya, está bien pero no se enojen. Bien (coge aire y dice emocionada) ¡Mañana viene Laura-san!_

_Chicas: Enserio._

_Etsuko: Si, no es increíble vamos a estar las 6 juntas de nuevo._

_Akane: ¿Cuándo te dijo?_

_Etsuko: Ayer en la tarde recibí una carta de ella._

_Hikari: ¡Genial!_

_Hikari al terminar de decir eso suena el timbre que indica que empieza nuevamente la jornada escolar y para que no las regañen las chicas vuelven a sus clases._

_Akane, Akemi y Etsuko antes de que llegue el profesor se acercan a Ryota y le preguntan:_

_Akemi: Ryota-kun, ¿quieres ser nuestro amigo?_

_Ryota: ¿Por qué?_

_Akane: Ryota-kun tú has sido muy amable con nosotras y queríamos devolverte el favor y ofrecerte nuestra amistad._

_Etsuko: Es cierto, no es por interés ni nada solo esa es la única razón, no te preocupes puedes confiar en nosotras._

_Ryota: Esta bien._

_Chicas: ¡Enserio!_

_Ryota: Si._

_Chicas: ¡Gracias!_

_Ryota: No hay de qué._

_Las chicas dejan al chico en su pupitre y ellas se van al suyo, en eso entra el profesor y comienza con la clase; lo que resta de la jornada escolar paso tan rápido que cuando los estudiantes se dieron cuenta ya era hora de la salida. Las chicas cuando venían de regreso comenzaron una conversación para elegir en que club se unirían._

_Akemi: Chicas, ¿en qué club se unirán ustedes?_

_Alejandra: Yo he pensado en unirme al club de futbol como jugadora._

_Akane, Akemi y Hikari: Y yo_

_Alejandra: ¿Y tú Etsuko-chan?_

_Etsuko: Yo también lo he pensado, pero yo he pensado entrar como manager._

_Chicas: ¡Enserio!_

_Etsuko: Aunque tal vez más adelante entrare como jugadora, pero ahorita no._

_Akane: No importa, lo importante es que todas estaremos juntas._

_Chicas: ¡Sí!_

_Akemi: Esta decidido mañana las 5 haremos todo lo posible por entrar al club de futbol._

_Etsuko: Querrás decir las 6._

_Akemi: ¿Por qué?_

_Etsuko: Acuérdate que mañana viene Laura._

_Akemi: ¡Es cierto!_

_Alejandra: Bien chicas ya hemos llegado es hora de entrar, primero almorzaremos, después haremos los deberes, nos daremos un baño y si no queda tiempo saldremos un rato, cenaremos, arreglaremos el bolsón para mañana, nos lavaremos los dientes y a dormir._

_Chicas: Entendido._

_Alejandra: Vamos, chicas._

_Así comenzaron todo y al hacer los deberes los hicieron juntas y terminaron temprano, es decir, a las 3 de la tarde, fueron al parque a comer helados y a distraerse, aunque sin darse cuenta Akane se puso muy infantil al comer tanta azúcar y tuvieron que perseguirla y evitar que comprara más dulces, después de eso se lo pasaron entre risas y uno que otro enojo al llegar a casa hicieron lo último que faltaba por hacer de lo que les había dicho Alejandra._

_**Lo siento pero tratare de hacer los capítulos, ya que tengo que venir a subirlos en el colegio, (espero que no me descubran), así que si no los puedo subir en el cole los tendré que subir hasta que tenga ínter en mi casa, ósea el 1 de junio, así perdón si las/os hago esperar mucho.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Las 6 chicas reunidas

_**Al fin traigo la conti como lo prometí.**_

_**Aclaraciones: -Las chicas viven en una sola casa de dos pisos hasta llega a parecer una mansión por lo grande que es.**_

_**-Me he salido un poco de la historia (ya lo he notado) y en vez de estar hablando de la historia de Ryota estoy hablando de las chicas y espero que no haya confusión.**_

_**-Las chicas se turnan para hacer la comida.**_

_**-Perdón por la tardanza.**_

_**p.d: Mañana es mi **__**cumple, genial**_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Las 6 chicas reunidas y cuatro nuevas integrantes. (parte 1)_

_Al día siguiente_

_Alejandra se levanto temprano, al ver el reloj se dio cuenta de que eran las 6 de la mañana y todavía faltaban 2 horas para ir a clases, se volvió a acostar intentando dormir de nuevo pero al ver que no podía se levanto y fue al cuarto de Etsuko porque a ella le tocaba hacer el desayuno ese día. Al llegar al cuarto de ella le dijo:_

_Alejandra: Etsuko-chan levántate tienes que ir a hacer el desayuno._

_Etsuko: Ale-san ¿qué horas son?_

_Alejandra: Son las 6 de la mañana._

_Etsuko: Todavía es muy temprano._

_Alejandra: Lo se pero si queremos llegar temprano al colegio hay que desayunar tranquilas y con tiempo de sobra._

_Etsuko: Esta bien, ahorita bajo._

_Alejandra. Ok! No tardes mucho._

_Etsuko: No te preocupes no tardare._

_Alejandra salió del cuarto dejando a Etsuko para que comenzara a alistarse. Etsuko bajo al primer piso vio a Alejandra en la cocina sacando todo lo necesario para que preparara el desayuno, Etsuko al ver que Alejandra no se había dado cuenta de su presencia se le acerco por atrás y la asusto._

_Etsuko: ¡BUUUU!_

_Alejandra: ¡Ahhh! –Voltea a ver- Etsuko eso no se hace, me has dado un gran susto, mujer._

_Etsuko: jajajajaja, lo siento no me pude resistir jajajaja._

_Alejandra: Ya, Etsuko deberías empezar a hacer el desayuno ya._

_Etsuko: Esta bien, oye Ale-san sé que me toca prepara a mí el desayuno pero podrías ayudarme._

_Alejandra: Esta bien._

_Etsuko: ¡Gracias!_

_Así ambas empezaron a preparar el desayuno y mientras ellas casi terminaban de prepararlo las demás se iban despertando con el olor de la comida, al llegar todas abajo dijeron al mismo tiempo:_

_Chicas: ¡Buenos días!_

_Y Etsuko y Alejandra respondieron al mismo tiempo._

_Ambas: Buenos días, la comida ya está servida y puesta en la mesa siéntense._

_Chicas: Ok!_

_Al terminar de comer todas se fueron caminando tranquilas y al llegar al colegio se dieron cuenta de que olvidaron a cierta chica, Akane se detuvo y puso una cara de horror como si hubiera visto a un fantasma._

_Chicas: ¿qué pasa Akane?_

_Akane: Chicas nos hemos olvidado de que hoy venia Laura-san._

_Akemi: es verdad, de seguro ya está enojada por haberla ido a traer a aeropuerto._

_XXXXX: ¡Enserio!, gracias por darte cuenta Akemi. –Sarcasmo-_

_Las chicas voltean a ver._

_Chicas: ¡Laura!_

_Laura: La misma._

_Las chicas le dan un abraso a Laura, al deshacer el abraso Laura les dice:_

_Laura: Chicas cuando terminemos la jornada escolar antes de comenzar los partidos de selección en la cancha de futbol, quiero presentarles a dos chicas que conocí hace poco, además espero que les caiga bien._

_Alejandra: Vamos Laura no te preocupes todo estará bien._

_Chicas: Si es cierto._

_Las chicas se fueron al salón y Laura se dirigió a la dirección._

_Al llegar al salón __Etsuko, Akane y Akemi__ se acercaron a Ryota y le dijeron:_

_Chicas: ¡Buenos días Ryota-kun!_

_Ryota: Buenos días._

_Akane: Oye Ryota-kun, ¿Hoy son los partidos de selección en el equipo de fútbol?_

_Ryota: Si, son a las 3 de la tarde, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Akemi: No por nada, no te preocupes Ryota-kun._

_Ryota: Esta bien._

_Laura al llegar a la dirección el director les dijo todo lo que le dijo a las chicas, después de eso la llevo a su salón, su salón era 8-A._

_Al llegar al salón 8-A el director toco la puerta y entro mientras Laura se quedo en la puerta, el director llamo la atención de la clase y dijo:_

_Director: Bien alumnos, hoy tenemos dos alumnas así que espero que les den una cálida bienvenida y las ayuden en lo que puedan. Muy bien señoritas preséntense._

_Chica 1: Hola me llamo __Laura Excla tengo 14 años (reverencia) y pueden llamarme por mi nombre._

_Laura tiene pelo color miel largo hasta las caderas con destellos rubios, ojos rojos esmeraldas con un brillo burlón (a veces), delgada, de buen cuerpo y de tez blanquecina._

_Director: Muy bien, profesor las dejo en mis manos y yo me retiro._

_Profesor: Muy bien director._

_El director se va._

_Profesor: Muy bien señorita, usted puede sentarse cerca de la ventana en la 5 fila, si usted lo desea._

_Laura: Esta bien, profesor no hay problema._

_Laura se sienta. Laura por pensar en cómo reaccionarían sus amigas al conocer a las dos chicas no se dio cuenta que el profesor la estaba llamando, el profesor llego a su lado y la hizo reaccionar con uno pequeño golpe a su pupitre, ella se asusto y el profesor le dijo:_

_Profesor: Señorita Excla le pido por favor que resuelva el ejercicio de la pizarra, por favor. _

_Laura: lo siento profesor, no estaba poniendo atención. _

_Profesor: Señorita Excla, por ser nueva le dejo pasar esto pero le pido que esto no se vuelva a repetir._

_Laura: Lo siento profesor, le prometo que no vuelva a suceder._

_Profesor: Esta bien._

_Después de eso, minutos después el director dijo por el altavoz:_

_Director: Muy bien alumnos, quiero decirles que como se acerca el día del padre tendremos un festival el lunes, así que enviaremos una circular para que todas familias vengan a festejarlo y cada salón tendrá una actividad diferente que organizar, así que les pido por favor que pongan de acuerdo._

_Después de decir eso los alumnos salieron al receso. Las chicas se reunieron y comenzaron a hablar sobre el festival._

_Akemi: Chicas que creen que nos toque hacer._

_Akane: No se pero espero que sea emocionante._

_Alejandra: Si, eso espero._

_Después de decir eso terminaron de comer, pasados 30 min. Toco el timbre y tuvieron que entrar al salón, al entrar el maestro los alumnos se pusieron de acuerdo y las actividades quedaron así:_

_7°: La comida._

_8°: Los juegos._

_9°: El salón de baile._

_1 año: Ayuda a 8° y 9°_

_2° año: Ayuda a 7°._

_Después de eso la jornada escolar acabo. Antes de comenzar las pruebas Laura llevo a las chicas a que conocieran a sus amigas a un parque que está cerca de las canchas de fútbol._

_Laura: Bien chicas quiero presentarles a mis amigas de Estados Unidos. Chicas salgan._

_Detrás de un árbol salieron dos chicas._

_Laura: Bien chicas ellas mis amigas de las que les hable._

_Chica 1: Hola me llamo Yuko Fujiwara, tengo 14 y soy la prima de Kido Yuuto, mucho gusto._

_Yuko mide 1.65, tiene el cabello rizado amarrado en dos coletas y de color castaño oscuro, tiene la tez blanca y ojos de color verde._

_Chica2: Hola me llamo Midoki Kato tengo 14 años y soy la prima de Hiroto Kiyama, mucho gusto._

_Midoki tiene el cabello castaño claro con las puntas rojizas, medio fleco que tapa la mitad de su ojo izquierdo, piel blanca, ojos rojos obscuro... Su cabello le llega a la mitad de la espalda y está cortado en capas._

_Chica 3: Hola me llamo __Umiko Mizukoshi, tengo 14 años, soy la prima de Endo Mamoru__ y me gusta que me digan __Umi-chan o Umi-nee, mucho gusto._

_Umiko tiene el cabello negro como la noche, liso hasta la cintura, tiene una tez clara y unos ojos cafés claros que hipnotizarían a cualquiera que se le quedara viendo._

_Chica 4: Hola me llamo Fuyumi Tenshi, tengo 15 años y soy la prima de Angelo_

_Fuyumi tiene el pelo rubio, su pelo está recogido en una coleta alta y una trenza en esta, ojos añiles, y tiene buen cuerpo._

_Chicas: Mucho gusto._

_Laura: Muy chicas ellas podían quedarse a vivir con nosotros._

_Alejandra: ¡Claro! Ellas son bienvenidas._

_Yuko, Midoki, Umiko y Fuyumi: Gracias._

_Laura: Chicas ustedes estudiaran en Secundaria Raimon, verdad._

_Yuko: ¡Sí!, además entraremos al equipo._

_Etsuko: Bien, vendrán con nosotras por que las inscripciones empiezan ahora a la 3:30_

_Akane: ¿Cómo lo sabes Etsuko?_

_Etsuko: Ryota-kun me lo dijo._

_Alejandra: Bien todavía tenemos dos horas, vamos a almorzar y después nos vamos a la cancha._

_Chicas: Ok!_

_Después de almorzar a las chicas se les paso el tiempo y llegaron 5 min. Antes de que comenzaran los partidos._

_El entrenador se les acerco a las chicas y dijo:_

_Entrenador: Buenas tardes señoritas, díganme que se les ofrece._

_Umiko, Akemi, Yuko, Laura, Alejandra, Hikari: Nosotras queremos entrar al equipo. _

_Fuyumi, Etsuko, Midoki: Nosotras quisiéramos entrar como manager._

_Entrenador: Bien señoritas no hay problema, señoritas –mirando a Umiko, Akemi, Yuko, Laura, Alejandra y Hikari- ustedes tendrán que mostrarnos sus habilidades y ustedes –mirando a Fuyumi, Etsuko y Midoki- ustedes tendrán que enseñar a las manager lo que saben hacer y ellas decidirán, están de acuerdo._

_Chicas: ¡Sí!_

_Entrenador: Bien empecemos._

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza y perdón por dejarlo alli, pero me faltan cosas para completar el cap., por eso lo subiré el cap. en dos partes y después subire lo del festival.

Gracias a todas por su review.

P.D: Perdon por la tardanza.

Sayoooo


End file.
